Dear My Love
by Dragon of Rain
Summary: Jonouchi is tired of being in the shadows of their relationship and just wants to go to a place where it can be just Seto and Jonouchi with no worries of what everyone else will think SetoJonouchi


Malik Chan: This fic was inspired by a song called Anywhere by Evanescence (yes as you already can guess if you've read any of my other fics expesaly Somewhere I Belong you know I just love this group) But reading the words I knew I had to do something while this is not gonna be a song fic I can tell you clips of the song will make it into the fic.  This song just so made me thinks of Seto and Jonouchi and will be my first fic in a long time to be NOT depressing but a touching love story that really is not sad at all so with that here is my fic. 

Seto: She dose not own Evanescence or Yugioh

Malik Chan: Well not dip. 

Seto: …

Malik Chan: R&R please

~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*

My Dear Love 

****

**Chapter 1:** Haven't You Wanted to be With Me?

            Jonouchi knew he couldn't remain in the shadows he had to be with Seto and he didn't care if anyone knew or not.  He loved Seto too much to continue to pretend to hate him and Seto was tiring of it too.  Nether could stay away from the other any longer…  Jonouchi walked to Seto's to tell him what he had planned.     

            Seto opened the door to let Jonouchi in and once he steeped in Seto gave his lover a hug and kissed his lips 

            "I've missed you…"  Jonouchi whispered returning the hug and kiss

            "I've missed you too…"  Seto whispered back

            "We need to stop this…"  Jonouchi whispered

            "What?"  Seto asked fearfully 

            "We need to stop this…we need to stop hiding our love for one anther" Jonouchi said looking into Seto's blue eyes 

            "Yes we do, but what do you suggest we do?"  Seto asked softly

            "Lets leave here tonight!  Go somewhere that no one knows who we are!  Just for a little while anyway…"  Jonouchi said with a soft smile 

            "Where will we go?"  Seto asked

            "Anywhere we want to."  Jonouchi said simply 

            "When?"  Seto asked

            "Tonight.  There's no need to tell anyone they'd only hold us down."  Jonouchi whispered

            "Tonight it is…Just let me get a few things."  Seto said seeing the bag by Jonouchi's feet

            Soon Seto was back and they left taking Seto's Jaguar.  It would be just them no one else around.  Jonouchi laid his head gently on Seto's shoulder as he drove. 

            "By the mornings light we'll be half way to anywhere."  Seto whispered   
            " So by the mornings light we'll be half way to anywhere?  Where love is more than just your name…" Jonouchi said affectionately 

            Seto smiled softly as he drove he didn't know where he was going but it didn't matter all  that did was that Jonouchi was with him.  He looked over at his koi and found Jonouchi sleeping peacefully a small happy smile on his face. Not wanting to be in silences Seto turned on the radio.

"Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
and at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand…. We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name" Came a love song over the radio (1)

Seto just looked at Jonouchi and laughed to himself as the words where the same as what Jonouchi had said to him. Had his koi heard this song? And if so was it the song that gave him the idea to just go somewhere? It didn't really matter what did matter was that they could be together now.  
  
  
~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*

Malik Chan: I hope that wasn't TOO fluffy…. I am sorry that it came out so fluffy….  I promise the next chapter won't be so fluffy.

Otogi: She can't help it…

Malik Chan: . what's that supposed to mean Otogi?

Otogi: That you are a Romanic that's all. 

Malik Chan: Just as long as you're not insulting me…

Otogi: I wouldn't DREAM of it

Malik Chan: Your mocking me dice boy….

Otogi: Read and Review but give NICE reviews no flames now!  

~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*~~(*

Here's the song in full really a very pretty song ^__^ 

Evanescence

Anywhere

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name  
  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason  
  
Forget this life   
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
  
Forget this life   
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name


End file.
